


Games

by Sakiku



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Reiatsu Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui and Juushirou play games. Hard games. Adult games. But then, it is only the test-run for their real purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Another present to myself.
> 
> Interestingly enough, the obvious pairing Shunsui/Juushirou never seems to get any kink attention. Yes, it is mentioned nearly everywhere that they are a couple, but compared to all those unattached Espada (most notably Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) or all-time favorites like Aizen/Ichigo and Ishida/Ichigo, they get next to no action at all. Why? Because their love is 2000 years old and doesn’t burn that strongly anymore? Because they are old fogs and too mature to try kinky shit with each other? At least Juushirou seems to have something of a Safe, Sane and Consensual Dom image when paired with anyone but Shunsui (at least in those fics I stumbled across).

The games they play need trust. Unconditional trust in the other so that both parties can enjoy them.

In the beginning, they started out very slowly. After all, one can’t expect that the other magically knows just what to do and how to act to get the desired results. And suddenly foraging into dangerously new territory always brings a certain level of caution and uncertainty with it.

In the beginning, they talked a lot to sound out each others limits. Even while they played, they talked a lot to make it as enjoyable as possible for both of them – to create the best precedence to build their further games on. Games that draw heavily on past experiences and call upon foundations laid earlier.

In the beginning, they did pretty harmless stuff. A bit of bondage, a bit of roleplaying, a bit of power play. A blindfold while being fed fruits. Hands tied loosely to the headboard during sex. Delayed orgasm. Just fun stuff that plenty of otherwise vanilla couples dabbled in occasionally to spice up their sex life.

To them, however, it was necessary groundwork to learn boundaries and cement their trust in each other.

Slowly, they began to introduce more things into their relationship. Toys. Pain. Dominance and submission. Dildoes, buttplugs, cockrings, vibrators, nipple clamps, sounds, feathers, figging, wax, canes, crops, paddles, floggers, full-body harnesses, whatever they could come up with. Together, they explored the ins and outs of every single item on their list, and together with those instruments they learned the ins and outs of each others’ bodies. Juushirou doesn’t like buttplugs and anal penetration with anything thicker than a finger or two. Shunsui doesn’t like feathers because they tickle and he can’t keep it up while laughing. But both of them like how deliberately inflicted pain can heighten arousal exponentially.

Slowly, they etched reflexes into each other throughout countless hours of playing. Whenever Shunsui steps so close to Juushirou that they practically breathe the same air and when he starts pinching Juushirou’s nipples to the point of brutality, he gets rewarded with a soft moan and an unmistakable stirring in Juushirou’s groin. Whenever Juushirou lights a beeswax candle in front of Shunsui, he gets rewarded by a sudden dilation of Shunsui’s pupils and a quickening of breath.

Slowly, they pushed their limits. Juushirou insisted on learning how to deep-throat Shunsui’s cock. It took quite a bit of practice until he managed to find a technique that allows him to enjoy the act, too. Shunsui wanted to see how far his own masochistic streak could be pushed. After many sessions that consisted more of endurance than enjoyment, they discovered that with the right kind of pain, Shunsui doesn’t need anything else to catapult him to the height of arousal.

And they were still building groundwork and learning how to read and manipulate each other’s bodies.

One day, Juushirou discovered that Shunsui can ease him into a frame of mind where Juushirou’s sense of self is completely drowned out in favor of obeying Shunshi’s every command without thought. He has to trust that Shunsui won’t take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state.

One day, Shunsui discovered that he can get so high on pain that he wouldn’t think twice about doing himself grievous harm in order to get even more sensations. He has to trust that Juushirou stays in control and channels his urges into safer territory.

One day, they discovered that they had bared their souls to each other without keeping anything back, not even their deepest insecurities and most undesirable sides. They have to trust that the other doesn’t use that knowledge to hurt them.

And then, one day, they suddenly realized that they were ready to work on the underlying cause of their games. A cause that is no game at all.

When Juushirou’s sickness rears its head at the worst, his lungs and airways constrict so much that he doesn’t only have trouble breathing but is close to the point of suffocation. As he explained it to Shunsui, it feels like trying to suck in air through a very small straw. Shunsui tried that experiment once, and he quickly realized that after a few breaths, a primal fear the likes of which he had never encountered before starts rearing its head. It took almost all his concentration to keep himself from hyperventilating, and he could only do it because he knew that the straw guaranteed a steady flow of air. And that he could easily stop the experiment whenever he wanted to.

Juushirou had to weather his torment without that kind of reassurance.

Afterwards, his respect for Juushirou’s strength grew exponentially. And so, when his friend and occasional lover asked for help to make his ordeal more bearable, he didn’t think twice before agreeing. Together, they dissected the problem, and they came to the conclusion that the fear is the worst. Shunsui’s presence during Juushirou’s worst times helped, and it was even better when Shunsui curled around his fetal form to provide a focus away from his constant struggle for air.

It was Shunsui who asked whether it would be a good idea if he took up a more active role in distracting Juushirou from his shortness of breath. Of course, with Shunsui that translated into making sexual advances, but his success was quite limited. For one, sex requires physical exertion, which makes Juushirou’s problem even more pronounced. For another, Juushirou is nearly incapable of enjoying any pleasure while fighting for every breath.

Juushirou however wasn’t that willing to let go of the idea completely. Next to self-preservation, procreation was one of the most powerful drives in the human psyche. If there was anything strong enough to combat his gut-wrenching fear of suffocation, it would be arousal. The only problem was how to induce it when the panic had already taken hold of his body, and how to sustain it over longer periods of time.

Shunsui’s nonchalant answer was ‘training’.

At first, Juushirou was completely taken aback, but the more he thought about it, the more the answer made sense. One aspect of training is ingraining certain responses into muscle memory until they become automatic and work even if the mind is occupied otherwise. Such reflexes can be trained into a body through countless repetitions.

But they were out of ideas on how to create a trigger for sexual responses, especially when some of the closest ones, like Shunsui sucking him off, didn’t work.

After reflecting on just why they didn’t work, Juushirou decided that if his panic was strong enough to disable his physical sex drive, they would have to work on the mental aspect. They’d have to find a way to lessen his fear enough that other responses were possible again. And the only two ways they could think of to train the fear out of Juushirou were to either make him face it under controlled conditions and hope he’d overcome it, or to create positive memories associated with the trigger of his fear.

And then, Shunsui once again had a brilliant flash of insight: why not combine everything they had thought of up to that moment? What if Juushirou could be trained to link the feeling of suffocation to arousal? What if Juushirou could be taught to take enjoyment from it?

Their first experiments though quickly showed that training Juushirou that way wasn’t as easy as it sounded. No matter how aroused, as soon as Juushirou didn’t have control over his breathing anymore the fear took over and any enjoyment whatsoever was gone.

Mutually, they decided that this definitely wasn’t the way to go about things. A new avenue had to be found.

This time, it was Juushirou who timidly suggested their next approach. Training. Exercises to further their trust in each other, until Juushirou doesn’t only know rationally that Shunsui won’t ever let him suffocate, but until his body knows it, too.

And so they came up with their games, and they agreed to take it incredibly slow to give the trust time to grow and the responses time to settle into their bodies, and their minds time to learn each other to the last corner of their psyche.

It took years, almost three decades of dedicated work, but one day they wake up and realize that it has happened. They understand each other so well that it is enough for Shunsui to lazily turn onto his side and trail his hand down Juushirou’s belly, and when their gazes meet, they know they are ready.

They start working out a scenario for Juushirou, of the whens and hows to go about it. The techniques are tested on Shunsui first, because he can afford to have a few bad experiences. He doesn’t have to overcome centuries of panic, and he doesn’t need to go as far as Juushirou will have to.

When they think they have a working configuration, they let it rest a couple of weeks. And when they still think it might work afterwards, they know they have done all they can. All that remains is to set things into motion.

They wait for a time when Juushirou’s lungs are clear and there is no wheeze in his throat, and once again, it is enough for them to look at each other when they meet in the hallways.

That evening, Shunsui takes care not to make any special preparations because Juushirou needs to feel like what they are going to do is just a natural extension of what they have already been practicing, nothing to be nervous or anxious about. Juushirou joins him about two hours after dark, sliding open the doors to Shunsui’s quarters as soundlessly as he always does. The white-haired shinigami looks a bit paler than normal, and a faint tightening around the corner of his eye reveals that he is indeed a bit nervous.

So Shunsui steps closer to him until their faces are only inches apart, and he lifts his hands to slide apart Juushirou’s layers of haori and gi. When he reaches the bare chest beneath, he latches on to the tightening nipples and pinches them. Hard.

Juushirou’s whole body tightens, arching into Shunsui with a hiss while his eyes relax and slide half-way shut and his mouth falls open slightly. Shunsui takes the opportunity to lean in and steal a long and thorough kiss, never stopping in his maltreatment of Juushirou’s nipples. He doesn’t push it with the kiss, but normally it is Juushirou who pulls away first as soon as he is starting to feel the first lack of air. This time, Juushirou’s lips stay sealed against his until Shunsui releases them a few seconds after he realizes the other man is getting uncomfortable.

“Shhh,” he croons, resting his forehead against Juushirou’s, staring deep into brown eyes. “We’ve got time. No need to force it right now. Let’s just continue and see where we end up.”

Shunsui needs him to relax so that Juushirou can slide into that mental state where he forgets about himself. They have agreed that this will probably make things easiest for the first time.

His palms flatten on Juushirou’s nipples when he splays his fingers and drags the nails of his thumbs hard across Juushirou’s pectorals in a parody of a Y-section. Juushirou inhales sharply and shivers once, then nods.

Shunsui lets his mouth lift in the half-smirk that he knows Juushirou loves, and lets his own need make his eyes glow strong and dependable. For tonight, Shunsui is the one in absolute control, to the point that Juushirou can allow himself to slip into the head-space where he becomes as malleable as putty in Shunsui’s hands.

He lets the edge of his thumb nails trail lower, unite in a single line down Juushirou’s breast bone, lower across his stomach, briefly parting around his navel, and then there is the edge of Juushirou’s belt and hakama. Shunsui takes his time undressing his lover, knowing that being manhandled like a child helps Juushirou reach the necessary frame of mind. He carefully tugs on the sleeves of the long, white haori, maneuvering Juushirou’s arms to slip out of the piece of clothing. It is strange and yet reminiscent seeing Juushirou without the overcoat, reminding Shunsui of the time they hadn’t been captains yet. Some three hundred years ago, if he has kept his dates straight.

He slowly unties the cloth belt, folding it as he goes, reverently placing Juushirou’s zanpakutou on the same sword stand as his own. The gi automatically falls open, hung on broad and straight shoulders as it is. Shunsui takes that one off, too, and carefully drapes it over a convenient chest. Juushirou is now bare to his waist, simply standing in the center of the warm room, his head bowed slightly. Stepping far into Juushirou’s personal space, Shunsui leans in to steal another kiss, his clothed chest rubbing against Juushirou’s naked one.

Shunsui won’t undress tonight, to reinforce the impression of his dominance. It is one of the visual aspects they found out Juushirou reacts to, especially when Shunsui is wearing his captain’s haori without the second, richly decorated one slung across his shoulders. It makes him seem more serious, more aggressive than his normally laid-back exterior. He has even tied back his hair tightly, pulling his playful curls straight against his scalp.

He holds the kiss a few more seconds than Juushirou is strictly comfortable with, carding his fingers calmingly through unbound white hair. Juushirou arches into him, moaning slightly when Shunsui’s lips leave him. Through the cloth of their hakama, Shunsui can feel that Juushirou is starting to get hard already.

Pressing his mouth tightly against the side of Juushirou’s throat, Shunsui allows himself a slight smile and pinches the nipples harder. The resulting gasp is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the whines and moans and pleas Juushirou will make once their game has progressed far enough for him to lose his inhibitions.

Shunsui nibbles on the tender skin, occasionally drawing in a fold and worrying it until it blooms a deep red and will leave a livid mark. If the marks are situated where he will later on place his hands, that is sheer coincidence. It isn’t as if Shunsui worries, because he knows how much Juushirou can take and how much he can push the boundaries.

When he steps away Juushirou whines and instinctively tries to follow him, but stops with a shudder when he sees the way Shunsui’s eyes burn.

Juushirou’s pale skin looks – it looks debauched with the marks Shunsui has left on him. A livid red collar of mouth-shaped bruises around his neck, a y-shaped welt, a lighter red, splayed prominently across his chest and down his abdomen, lips and nipples swollen to yet another shade of dusky red.

And a faint hint of color blooming across Juushirou’s cheeks as his pulse races and blood flows and desire builds. It isn’t embarrassment – they have done far too many things to be still embarrassed about anything with each other – it’s nothing more than a physical response to rising temperatures and heightened exertion. He can see Juushirou’s stomach quiver with soft pants, slowly calming as he watches. The heat in Juushirou’s eyes though stays constant, keeping his gaze locked around the area of Shunsui’s throat. For tonight, Juushirou won’t meet Shunsui’s eyes unless Shunsui initiates it. This is yet another small way Juushirou shows that he recognizes Shunsui’s command over him.

With an unhurried move, Shunsui reaches inside the folds of his gi and retrieves two black leather bands, nearly an inch in width and maybe eight, nine inches long. Juushirou’s nostrils flare at the sight of them, and a small shudder runs through him as he licks his lips in panting anticipation.

They are reiatsu inhibitors, normally used for shinigami with high spirit pressure but insufficient control to not flatten everyone around them.

Shunsui and Juushirou both have perfect control, but a goal of tonight is to get Juushirou into a headspace where he’s not in control. And because they are nearly equal in strength, Shunsui needs an edge to create the power differential he is aiming for. That, and they both like the feeling of the other’s reiatsu washing across their unprotected skin, imprinting its pressure into every pore.

Shunsui remembers several ecstatic times when he has gasped under the weight of lightening-infused waves crashing around his body, scraping along his nerves until he was almost ready to come from nothing more than standing in Juushirou’s overwhelming presence. Today, it is Juushirou’s turn to get swallowed by the joyful depths of Shunsui’s reiatsu, and so he trails his hands down Juushirou’s arms and fastens the black bands around wrists thick from centuries of sword practice.

The reaction is nearly instantaneous. With the first suppressor, Juushirou tenses and shivers because his spiritual power is suddenly restrained to staying inside his skin. It is an uncomfortable feeling of being too bloated, of being stuffed with too much in too small a space. The second suppressor takes care of that, siphoning off enough energy to make the pressure feel normal again, and incidentally powering both suppressors.

Juushirou sighs when both bands are closed around his wrists, rolling his shoulders and his neck to get rid of the residual tension his sudden weakness causes. Shunsui knows that Juushirou is getting used to losing an entire sense now that his reiatsu is restrained from interacting with anything beyond his body. Shunsui’s pressure will be the only thing Juushirou can still feel that way.

He gives his friend a minute to collect himself, and when he sees him still and relax, Shunsui steps close to him and gathers him in a strong embrace.

Then he begins to unfurl his own reiatsu.

Juushirou moulds himself against Shunsui’s body, burying his head in the crook of Shunsui’s neck. Shunsui can feel Juushirou’s hot and rapid breath ghosting across his skin, and how the wiry body clings to him. The pressure grows and grows and the inhibitors prevent Juushirou from matching it like the equals they are, and Shunsui knows how vulnerable and defenseless the other suddenly feels.

When Juushirou’s legs buckle, Shunsui carefully guides him down to his knees and maintains the pressure right there at that level. The force is strong enough to be ever present in the front of Juushirou’s mind, but short of truly uncomfortable.

With one hand, he braces Juushirou’s body against his thigh; with the other, he frees his throbbing length from his hakama and rubs the tip against Juushirou’s lips. Like a starving man, Juushirou starts licking it and sucking it, despite the fact that he can barely keep himself upright under the pressure Shunsui exudes.

Gradually, Juushirou regains enough control to support himself by grabbing Shunsui’s hips, and Shunsui can concentrate on manipulating Juushirou’s head to find that angle-

There. All of a sudden, Juushirou’s throat opens up and Shunsui slips deep, deep inside, and Juushirou makes a sound that isn’t a whine and not a groan but still vibrates to the depths of Shunsui’s bones. The hands around his hips clench spasmodically when Shunsui starts thrusting into the wet, swallowing heat, always taking care to allow Juushirou plenty of air in between. It is not the right moment yet to start taking away Juushirou’s ability to breathe. It had been hard enough to get Juushirou to be able to deepthroat, and they have agreed that it would be a pity if they ruined all that work by putting too much stress on such a delicate framework.

Shunsui’s fingers thread through the hair along Juushirou’s scalp and put just enough pressure into it that it has a soothing effect. He uses the fact that Juushirou is very receptive to head massages to relax him even further while Shunsui slides so far into his mouth that it feels like he’s fucking Juushirou’s lungs.

Seeing the way Juushirou’s eyes are glazed over, Shunsui groans in pleasure and closes his own, concentrating on his own body for the moment. Should Juushirou’s mood switch to distress, Shunsui’s reiatsu will immediately pick up on it because it’s pressing so hard against Juushirou’s.

But Juushirou isn’t distressed at all; he is caught in a hazy pleasure that is pure physical sensation, and Shunsui loves seeing and feeling him that way. Juushirou’s reiatsu is tingling with undirected need as his mind is starting to lose its self-awareness. Just what Shunsui has been aiming for.

Shunsui’s thrusts grow quicker as his balls tighten, the throat around him vibrating with subvocal moans. He feels the pressure building and the heat spreading, and the only warning Juushirou gets is a long pause to draw in an extra breath before Shunsui plunges back inside and stays there.

Juushirou swallows convulsively, and on the second or third rhythmical ripples around his cock, Shunsui loses it and arches into the eager throat. His reiatsu spikes involuntarily, and Juushirou sags against him with a groan that blows Shunsui’s mind away. Shunsui couldn’t say how long it takes before he reluctantly pulls back, lowering his reiatsu to the level it had been at before.

Juushirou’s face is flushed and he is panting harshly now that he can get air again, resting his forehead next to Shunsui’s spent dick. The puffs of breath are cool against Shunsui’s moist and oversensitive flesh while they’re both recovering from their exertions. Shunsui supports him with one hand splayed across the center of his back, the other carding softly through white tresses.

When they have calmed down again, Shunsui draws Juushirou up and kisses him long and hard. He can taste himself on Juushirou’s lips, and he likes how it mixes with Juushirou’s own, personal taste. “Thank you,” he rumbles deep in his chest and gives Juushirou’s smiling lips another lick before guiding both of them towards the unrolled futon in the corner.

It has become tradition for Shunsui to thank Juushirou after coming down his throat. To Shunsui, the act is more intimate than any penetration could be, and he is awed every time at how Juushirou can’t only open his throat for him, but also let Shunsui guide him into doing so. Yes, Shunsui has tried, too, but he has never gotten over his gag reflex. Although he can deepthroat, it isn’t pleasant for him, not in the way he knows it is for Juushirou. The reverse holds true for fisting, but that doesn’t have anything to do with their plans for tonight.

Right at the edge of the futon, Shunsui stops Juushirou and tugs at the ties of his hakama. The folds sag nearly immediately, but it isn’t until Shunsui unwraps the strings completely that the garment falls down. He helps Juushirou step out of it, ridding him of his footwear in the process. While Shunsui meticulously refolds the hakama and puts the shoes aside, Juushirou keeps standing there, his hard cock jutting proudly from a nest of white curls, his eyes glazed and half closed. Shunsui can’t help himself and brushes a clothed thigh against the length when he guides them to lie on their sides, Shunsui spooned up against Juushirou’s back.

Juushirou wriggles a bit against Shunsui’s front, enjoying the sensation of coarse cloth rubbing across his naked skin. He moans when Shunsui slings a leg over his and threads an arm beneath their bodies until he can reach Juushirou’s erection. The leg starts making sense when at the first stroke, Juushirou bucks wildly and only Shunsui’s tight hold on him prevents him from doing damage to Shunsui’s groin.

“Shhh,” he whispers into Juushirou’s ear, giving it a lazy lick. “Relax. There is no hurry.”

He moves his hand away from Juushirou’s cock and instead rubs soothing circles across Juushirou’s abdomen. His other hand, he uses to caress Juushirou’s chest and nipples, slowly gliding higher to brush against his throat. The calloused pads of his fingers drag over vulnerable skin, and Juushirou sighs and turns limp and bares his throat.

This is a very delicate point. Shunsui is about to start on the central issue of their plans, and Juushirou knows it. And of course Juushirou fears it a bit, too. So Shunsui takes great care to ease Juushirou back into his pleasurable haze until he doesn’t think anymore but only feels.

For a long time, Shunsui merely keeps up the soothing motions, occasionally brushing one hand across Juushirou’s cock, occasionally feathering the other across tight nipples. Juushirou starts moaning slightly and writhing softly against Shunsui. When Shunsui rests the whole palm of his hand against Juushirou’s throat though, Juushirou’s neck muscles suddenly spring out in sharp relief and he stops breathing despite Shunsui not exerting any pressure yet.

“Relax,” he repeats in the deep voice that he knows will rumble pleasantly through Juushirou’s chest. But he doesn’t take his hand away. They have practiced this step before, so that Juushirou is familiar with the feel of a hand around his throat. “I won’t do anything yet. I’ll tell you before.”

Slowly and deliberately the tension leaves Juushirou’s muscles once again, and Shunsui tries to infuse as much safe and calm into his reiatsu as he can. It takes several minutes before Juushirou becomes comfortable with the hand at his throat, and even longer when Shunsui starts lightly massaging the muscles beneath his fingers.

“Good,” he croons when Juushirou finally is limp against him except for the shallowly undulating hips that seek friction for Juushirou’s aching cock. “Now, to the count of five.”

Shunsui uses the web between his thumb and index finger to put pressure on the soft tissue between Juushirou’s adam’s apple and his lower jaw line. He has to push up- and backwards, bracing Juushirou’s head against his shoulder but leaving his fingers relaxed and monitoring Juushirou’s pulse. It cuts off Juushirou’s air, but as soon as Juushirou tenses and throws his head back, he can breathe again.

They have agreed on that method because it allows Juushirou ultimate control and doesn’t put any pressure on his throat veins, his larynx, or his wind pipe. After all, Shunsui doesn’t want to knock Juushirou out or damage him in any way.

He slowly counts off the seconds into Juushirou’s ear. “One. Two.” Juushirou’s pulse is picking up speed and Shunsui can feel how the other is fighting to stay relaxed.

“Three.” Juushirou’s arm that isn’t trapped beneath him reaches backwards to twist into Shunsui’s haori, and his whole body except for his neck muscles stiffens.

“Four.” Juushirou’s reiatsu is starting to churn with tension.

“Five.”

Shunsui relaxes his grip and air gushes out of Juushirou’s lungs in a huff. The next inhale is rushed and deep, just like the next exhale, but then Juushirou’s breathing normalizes. His heartbeat and reiatsu follow a bit later, the tension slowly draining out of him. Shunsui has taken care to time his grip to just before Juushirou’s exhale so that plenty of air was in his lungs. Juushirou probably didn’t felt a single tingle of oxygen deprivation. Then again, it is unnerving enough to be unable to breathe whenever one wants to. When they tested the technique on Shunsui first, it took him quite some time to get used to the sensation, too.

Only when Juushirou is relaxed again does Shunsui slide his hand down Juushirou’s throat to his chest, lingers over his nipples a bit before ascending back to its original position. With his other hand, he gives Juushirou’s cock a few strokes to make sure his arousal doesn’t wane any more than it already has.

This time, Juushirou doesn’t protest the hand around his throat beyond a minute tensing that is gone as quickly as it has come. Through his reiatsu, Shunsui projects all the pride he feels for Juushirou at this achievement. Shunsui knows from his own experience how hard it is to allow the grip again after it has already tightened once, knowing it will tighten again. But Juushirou needs to get familiar with the basics, needs to learn to be unafraid of them if they ever want to make progress. That is even more important than how far they get tonight.

Shunsui can feel the answering swell of emotion crest through Juushirou’s reiatsu, a mixture of gratefulness, surrender to Shunsui’s every wish, and a trust so all-encompassing that it takes Shunsui’s breath away. He is awed that Juushirou has managed to force his mind back onto the road towards that headspace so quickly. Shunsui would have expected it to take many repetitions to allow Juushirou to start sinking again.

He shudders briefly and fills his reiatsu with the overwhelming emotions he feels at Juushirou’s unconditional surrender.

“Again, to five,” he manages hoarsely. His hand tightens, and Juushirou doesn’t fight his sudden inability to breathe. He counts out loud once again, releasing Juushirou just when he said he would. This time, Juushirou has tensed a lot less and relaxes a lot sooner.

Shunsui repeats that exercise a few times, switching to silent counts after a while. When there is hardly any agitation in Juushirou’s reiatsu anymore at the interruptions of his natural breathing pattern, Shunsui increases the length. Seven. Ten. Always with enough time to let Juushirou catch his breath in between. Always just before he can exhale, because there is nothing as terrifying for Juushirou as trying to suck in air and not being able to.

Somehow, Shunsui even manages to keep Juushirou erect through all this, although he has softened quite a bit.

Everything goes so well that Shunsui barely dares believe their luck. He hadn’t expected to get this far anytime soon, but Juushirou continues to surprise him time and again with his ability to just hand himself over to Shunsui without second thoughts. It certainly had taken Shunsui three or four sessions to maintain anything resembling an erection throughout the more dire problem of having someone choke him. Then again, Shunsui had been the guinea-pig for their newly invented methods, and they hadn’t known yet what was necessary to set up a balance.

Juushirou though seems completely and utterly fine, so Shunsui decides to go ahead and see how far they can take it.

Five, seven, ten are no problem. Fifteen is pushing it, first signs of true discomfort appearing towards the end. Shunsui goes back to ten and slowly builds up until Juushirou is capable of drowning out the discomfort beneath his trust. It helps that Shunsui is stroking his cock more intensely the longer Juushirou’s breath is cut off, and he gives Juushirou ample time to recover in between and sink deeper.

Gradually, Shunsui stops announcing the counts so that Juushirou can’t cling to numbers and instead is forced to rely on his trust in Shunsui alone. Then he stops announcing anything at all, merely letting his reiatsu enfold Juushirou in his awe and steadfast joy.

It works. Shunsui manages to wind his way between pushing Juushirou further into the self-abandoning headspace he is falling into, and not going so far as to trigger any survival instincts. The count rises to twenty, twenty-five. Then it sinks again, but the time in between grows shorter, not allowing Juushirou to catch his breath completely.

Shunsui is aiming for the dizzy state where the low burn of oxygen deprivation is balanced equally by the burn of arousal. He needs to let Juushirou breathe often enough to keep the need from becoming overwhelming, but little enough to keep the oxygen from clearing his head.

When Shunsui first found that frame of mind under Juushirou’s care, he had known that this was the key to their endeavors. It was powerful and sustainable, and dizzyingly delirious. Best of all was that Juushirou had been able to take him back into that state, and was able to extend the time Shunsui hovered there considerably. And, without their conscious effort, it already etched the kind of reflex into Shunsui that they were aiming for.

Nowadays, when Juushirou looks at him in a certain way and slowly slides his hand up Shunsui’s chest, Shunsui freezes and bares his neck. When Juushirou takes that opportunity to grip his throat just below his jaw-line and push him up against the nearest wall, blood immediately starts flowing into Shunsui’s cock. More blood relocates the longer Juushirou holds that grip and the more the burn in Shunsui’s veins increases.

Well, until a certain point. When too many survival instincts are threatened, the pleasure can turn to fear at the drop of a hat. It is vitally important to keep a close surveillance on the other’s frame of mind so that it doesn’t turn into torture.

Shunsui is so attuned to Juushirou’s reiatsu that he probably catches the growing knot of panic before Juushirou does. Immediately he stops choking Juushirou and takes away his hand from his throat. He even draws back some of his spirit pressure. Once panic is on the radar, the only way to combat it is to either throw the other into orgasm within the next two to four seconds, or to immediately remove anything that might have been the cause. Juushirou isn’t close enough for the first to work, so Shunsui goes with the latter.

“Breathe,” he whispers into Juushirou’s ear, and all of a sudden Juushirou’s sides are heaving with deep inhales and equally deep exhales as he curls into himself. He doesn’t throw off Shunsui’s arms and leg, but Shunsui knows Juushirou would if he tried to enforce his touch beyond a reassurance that he was there..

He hasn’t realized how shallow Juushirou’s breathing has become. He also hasn’t realized quite how far he has taken Juushirou. A lot further than they have planned, which is entirely his fault. Shunsui shouldn’t have given in to the temptation to push it just because it was been going so well. First times never should be pushed.

“All right?” he asks in concern, but keeps his self-recriminations out of his voice. In the state Juushirou is currently in, he can’t deal with Shunsui showing anything but strength.

“Gimme’sec,” Juushirou slurs, hoarsely, almost drunkenly. It’s the first thing he’s said since entering this room tonight. Although he is rapidly surfacing from the depths of his mind, Juushirou isn’t quite lucid yet. To Shunsui’s great relief though, the knot of panic in his reiatsu has already dissolved as if it had never been there.

With the grace of a cat, Juushirou tenses and stretches every muscle in his body in a single shivering, arching motion, after which he bonelessly sinks back against Shunsui in satisfaction.

“’gain,” he smiles dreamily and relaxes with his throat bared in invitation. “’s good, j’s’t’fast”

Shunsui hums deep in his throat, glad that Juushirou had gotten so effortlessly over what could have been a costly mistake on Shunsui’s part. But he is reluctant to push it that far again because he doesn’t want to test his luck twice. It is already a huge step that Juushirou didn’t panic the very first time Shunsui cut off his air, unlike he had done so many years ago.

In the end Shunsui goes with Juushirou’s demands because it is important to immediately get back on the horse one has been thrown off. That goes for both of them. But this time, he will tilt the balance more heavily in favor of pleasure so that it can end before panic has a chance of setting in. Shunsui needs to conclude this on as positive a note as possible.

He unfurls his reiatsu and laces it with all the steadfast encouragement he can. Juushirou gasps and impossibly grows even limper against him. Shunsui can practically see him slide back into that head-space Juushirou has briefly surfaced from. It happens nearly without Shunsui’s interference.

He once again grasps Juushirou’s length in one hand and slides the other across a taut stomach, sensitive nipples and up to the oh-so-vulnerable throat. Juushirou swallows and tenses a bit at the feeling, but he relaxes much faster than the first time.

“Five,” Shunsui once again warns him while stroking Juushirou’s cock back to full hardness. Then he squeezes, timed so that Juushirou is just about to exhale.

Everything goes faster this time, more smoothly, even if Shunsui can hardly believe it. Juushirou’s mind relaxes and sinks. His breathing grows shallower, without Shunsui’s hand constricting his throat. His reiatsu calms and fills with the all-encompassing trust Shunsui has marveled over already the first time. The second time it is even more heart-wrenching because Shunsui doesn’t really think he deserves it after that near-miss they’ve just had.

Nonetheless, Shunsui lets none of that show in his reiatsu, being the indestructible pillar of strength and control Juushirou needs him to be right now. To somewhat make up for his earlier mistake, Shunsui takes great care to take it slow, even if Juushirou can probably deal with a faster pace. The second time needs to reinforce the path created by the first, especially when it has already worked well once.

And Juushirou responds beautifully. Sinking and letting himself be manipulated and, most of all, trusting. Handing himself over into Shunsui’s control without hesitation. It makes Shunsui’s chest ache with a feeling that needs to remain unnamed because it is too strong to be called wonder or love or awe or gratitude, or any other single word.

Slowly, they approach that brink where Juushirou hovers between the burn in his lungs and the burn in his cock. The brink where, last time, panic welled up.

But Shunsui doesn’t think it will happen this time.

The difference is that this time, Juushirou’s cock is already leaking copiously and eagerly seeking out Shunsui’s hand. The difference is that this time, Shunsui isn’t trying to take him deeper yet again, but to throw him over into the abyss of orgasm. It will only take a small push, a very small one, for Juushirou to tumble.

And Shunsui knows how to give that push.

Gradually, he changes the tone of his reiatsu from deep joy and encouragement to rigid strength and command. He tightens his limbs around Juushirou in a live bondage, fisting his cock harder and more insistently. He calls forth the kind of ruthless aggression he knows Juushirou is especially receptive to in his current headspace.

“Take it,” Shunsui growls, and he knows that Juushirou would gasp at the vibrations if he could breathe, “take what I give you and be glad for it!”

Juushirou’s cock throbs in answer when he bucks into Shunsui’s grip. Without ever tensing his neck muscles though, or contesting Shunsui’s right to cut off his air, to Shunsui’s great pleasure. Shunsui’s lips part in a toothy smile and he presses Juushirou’s head harder against his shoulder.

“Take the burn and make it one!” he hisses right into Juushirou’s ear, marveling at the way those glazed brown eyes open wide but remain unseeing.

He gives Juushirou a last chance to get air and then clamps down harder than ever before. “Burn and come!”

He floods his reiatsu with pure command, fisting Juushirou’s cock violently in the way he knows Juushirou loves when he is about to come.

“Come!” he grinds out, all gravel and gnashing teeth, and he expects unquestioning obedience.

And Juushirou comes.

He arches backwards so suddenly and violently that Shunsui barely avoids a painful collision of their heads. His cock spurts thick white ribbons through Shunsui’s fingers, but Juushirou still hasn’t made a single sound. For that matter, he isn’t breathing yet despite Shunsui not exerting enough pressure anymore to cut off his air.

Nonetheless Shunsui milks Juushirou’s cock rhythmically, and when the main force of the orgasm abates, Juushirou finally – finally! – sucks in air greedily, panting harshly as the last tremors run through him.

Shuddering and trembling with aftershocks, Juushirou comes to rest against Shunsui’s chest. Shunsui slides his hand away from Juushirou’s throat once he feels the pounding heart-beat start slowing down; the other hand has already stopped its ministrations of Juushirou’s cock to cup its softly twitching length with loose fingers. He runs his palm across Juushirou’s heaving flank, petting him until his breath becomes silent and unhurried and the afterglow sets in.

Afterwards, neither of them knows how long they have been lying there. Shunsui keeps monitoring Juushirou’s breath, which quickly falls into a normal pattern to his great relief. Juushirou is slowly coming out of the head-space he has wedged himself into.

When Juushirou finds the strength to turn around his heavy body and finds Shunsui’s mouth in a languid kiss, it signals the approaching end. Wordlessly, Shunsui trails his hands down Juushirou’s arms and unbuckles the suppressors around his wrists. First one, then the other.

Like through a bursting dam, Juushirou’s reiatsu spills out and flexes around the room. It feels almost like a small orgasm of its own, just not laced with sexual energy. Juushirou closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of having one of his most important senses back. Shunsui, too, closes his eyes to bask in the unquestionable evidence that Juushirou is fine, down to his core.

Eventually, Juushirou reins in his reiatsu again and rests his forehead against Shunsui’s. They look at each other until Juushirou’s lips twitch in a wry grin. “Shower?”

Shunsui grunts, but his lips twitch with the same grin when he sits up and inspects his sticky hand and equally sticky sleeve. “Shower.”

They will play this game again and again until Juushirou forgets where suffocation ends and arousal begins. They will push the boundaries, and maybe it will work in the way they intended from the very beginning. Maybe not.

Maybe everything will only remain a game in the end.

Somehow, they don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how realistic this story might seem, it is not intended as an instruction manual to try at home!!! No, I have never tried stuff like and not done any research (for once), so I want to make it known that everything here is nothing but FANTASY. Which means I probably missed out on several points of just why it does NOT work in REALITY (aside from the absolute insanity of trying to mess with a respiratory disease and breath play at the same time). Breath play is dangerous, and there have been lethal accidents! Just enjoy this story the way it was meant to be, as a hot piece of kinky Shun/Juu smut, but nothing else.


End file.
